


The Good Side

by miniexiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniexiu/pseuds/miniexiu
Summary: Just another beautiful yet very short love story with a tragic ending.





	The Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Troye Sivan’s “The Good Side.” There’s really no plot to this, the idea just came as I was listening to the song and it turned out soft but sad. *major warning* character death, so please refrain from reading this crappy short drabble if you have a weak heart.

No one knew exactly why it happened, or what caused it. it was a shock for everyone that received that call that Thursday morning. At first everyone thought it was some sort of sick prank since he was very childish himself. They all promised to help, some said they'd be on their way.

What they didn't know was that most of the unholy hours of the night that were supposed to be peaceful and calm, were filled with sobs bouncing off the wall.

They were a happy, somewhere between newly weds and soulmates. They knew each other most of their lives it was hard to picture life without the other being attached at the hip.

~~~~

On Friday nights, it was a routine to sit out in the porch of their shared home, somewhere in a suburban area, where they had a big outdoor space. He'd sometimes have his guitar out there with them. His fingers would dance around the strings of the guitars, forming a melody. His sweet velvety voice would accompany it.

There was a song that stood out the most, mainly because he would constantly sing it.

_"I got the good side of things_

_Left you with both of the rings_

_My fingers danced and swayed in the breeze_

_The change in the wind took you down to your knees_

_I got the good side of you_

_Send it out into the blue_

_The people danced to the sound of your heart_

_The world sang along to it falling apart"_

"that's such a sad song, why sing it on a beautiful Friday evening?" was a question that started being asked after the tenth time.

"it is a sad song, but you see, it's beautiful" he'd always answer with a smile plastered on his lips.

~~~~

People started showing up thirty minutes after the first phone call. Family and friends along. Everyone coming together as a team, making phone calls, preparations, anything that needed to be done.

~~~~

_"I got the good side of life_

_Traveled the universe twice_

_So many thoughts I wanted to share_

_But I didn't call because it wouldn't be fair"_

Traveling was their thing. But they didn't always travel together, sometimes their jobs required them to go so the other had to stay back. Time zones were a bitch when traveling across the globe.

"I miss you" he'd say

"I literally just saw you ten hours ago"

"that translated in my travels is like a week"

"…. I miss you too" a soft whisper could be heard

"it's late there, I'll let you sleep. I was just calling to let you know I miss you already, see you in a week"

~~~~

The doctors said his heart started malfunctioning some time that night. That's the scientific explanation. I, like everyone who knew him, believe his heart was too big, filled with too much love, that it just couldn't handle it. it sounds ridiculous but it was a more fitting description.

~~~~

_"I'm sure we'll meet in the spring_

_And catch up on everything_

_I'll say I'm proud of all that you've done_

_You taught me the ropes, and you taught me to love"_

It was a spring evening when we made our relationship official. He always liked the idea of the relationship blooming along with the flowers and trees.

"if you think about it, there'll be plenty of flowers ready for me to pick out for you for our anniversary" he joked after the events of that day.

~~~~

The funeral followed shortly. Once again, family and friends showed up to show their support and accompany the now widowed. The widowed who was still in a state of shock, tears unable to make themselves present.

~~~~

_"but I sympathize and I recognize_

_And baby, I apologize_

_That I got the good side_

_The good side of things"_

"I want that song to be played at my funeral" he once said after he finished singing the song.

"why would you think of such things right now, we're too young. Stop saying that and come, let's go to sleep" he simply complied, taking my hand and heading inside.

~~~~

The burial was one of the hardest. Seeing the one you love be lowered deep into the ground only to never see them again. And at last, the tears that couldn't come out finally started pouring out. All while his Friday evening song played as he had requested some time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who had a strong heart to get to the end, thank you so much for reading this. I’m sorry it turned out sad, but they lived a good and happy life together. I didn’t use names and I tried to not use pronouns but that was a little difficult, but the widowed in my head was Baekhyun. I did it this way because I wanted it to be the base of a possible longer story if my heart ever let me write a longer version of this. Once again thank you so much to those who read this and again I’m sorry for the sadness it caused.


End file.
